Sakura Who?
by Sunel
Summary: Sakura is the overshadowed younger sister of Tomoyo, the ravishing beauty of every guy's dream. But that wouldn't be so bad if she weren't also Tomoyo, the Card Captor, and Tomoyo, girlfriend of Syaoran Li... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Who?**

_By Sunel_

She has everything. The looks, the status, the swarm of guys swooning at her feet, the magic and the cards - but don't get me wrong. I love my older sister. She means the world to me. I just wish that once, just once... I could be like her.

But that wasn't going to happen.

I heard a car come to a screeching halt and ran to the window - but I already knew who it was before I even got there. The coolest guy in our school, the biggest heartthrob, the sweetest guy I'd ever met... my sister's boyfriend. And of course I had the biggest crush on him - well no, not crush - it was something more...

He shook his head cutely to get the hair out of his eyes (oh how I wish I could brush it away for him...), and walked up to our door, pressing the bell. I immediately heard a shriek from my sister and a loud "I'm not ready yet!" This was the routine six days of the week, every morning before school.

"I'll get the door," I told her as I went down the stairs. My heart skipped a beat as my hand clutched the doorknob - he was on the other side. I closed my eyes and flung the door open. "Hi, Syaoran," I said softly, barely above a whisper.

"Hi Sakura," he smiled sweetly at me, his dark hair blowing wildly on this windy Monday morning. "I guess Tomoyo isn't ready yet?" he asked, looking around.

"Not yet," I said, smiling ruefully, "you know how she is in the mornings." Syaoran laughed and nodded.

Just then, she came down the steps, dressed in a soft, lacy purple top, and comfortable blue jeans. She looked ravishing, as always. Syaoran brushed past me and took her into his arms for a morning hug and a peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," he smiled.

"Morning Syaoran-kun!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for picking me up today, I swear that car of mine is always breaking down!" She glanced at me, almost as an afterthought. "Hey Sakura, why don't you come along with us? It's a long way to school."

I smiled but shook my head. There was only so much of their together-ness that I could handle without falling into pits of depression. "It's alright, I'm gonna skate there," I said, pointing to my rollerblades.

"Alright then, you be careful Sakura-chan, and we'll see you at school," she said, giving me a quick embrace.

Syaoran waved at me as they left. "See ya at school Sakura-chan." I nodded and gave a little sigh. It was going to be a long day.

x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**. ;)I know it's really short so far, just wanted to testout the storyline. I hope you guys liked it, I know its a bit unorthodox, since Tomoyo is the Card Captor and also Syaoran's girlfriend... but things get better! This is just a trial, and if enough people like it, I'll continue with the story. If you have any suggestions, it would be extra helpful ;) Thanks for reading, and please review! **x**.o.**x**.o.**x**.o.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Who?**

_Sunel_

Disclaimerx2: I forgot to do this in the last chapter! XD Althought I'm sure no one's going to confuse me with Clamp - I own nothing but the plot and my own characters. If I decide to make any, that is.

Note: Ever so sorry for taking so long!! Please read on if you haven't lost all interest :) I decided to change the POV for this story from Sakura's point of view to a more omnicsient point of view - I'm just more used to it that way.

Sakura let out a soft sigh. It was finally lunchtime, and she was starving - her grumbling stomach was not-so-quietly agreeing. She stared at the food on her table and kicked the bench across from her unhappily, nearly hitting the cheery, navy-haired boy across from her.

"Careful there Sakura, I might end up with crutches," Eriol said, grinning at her. "And I can hear your stomach grumbling from across the yard! Shouldn't you be eating your food instead of having a staring contest with it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a glare. "How can I eat when those two are always so gushy, and right in front of me? It's sickening! Well... not exactly sickening... 'cause I sure wouldn't mind doing it..." she said wistfully, staring at Syaoran and her sister cuddling under the school's cherry blossom tree, occasionally giving each other a peck or two.

"Yeah... it's sad, isn't it?" Eriol said, his usually cheerful demeanor becoming sullen. His eyes were fixed on Tomoyo, sweet, understanding Tomoyo... and his cousin, who was now dating her. If only he had gotten the chance to ask her out before Syaoran... but it was too late for regrets now.

Sakura scoffed when she saw the direction of Eriol's stare. Of course. What was new? Everyone was in love with Tomoyo - not that Sakura minded, of course. Not that she minded...

x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.

Syaoran ran his fingers through Tomoyo's soft locks and lightly touched her face. She was flawless, beautiful, a porcelain doll brought to life... yet... no. He wouldn't think of that. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts that had been plaguing him for weeks now. What was missing?

"Syaoran, is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, turning her face to stare into his eyes.

Syaoran blinked and shook his head rapidly. "U-uh, n-no. I was just um, thinking about uh, homework? From science class... Yeah."

"Science class? We didn't get any homework today," she said, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Oh uh! I meant math, silly me!" he said, laughing nervously.

No matter what, he wouldn't let her know. He would keep her happy. After all, he was the luckiest guy in the school...

x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.

Sakura stumbled across the yard and started skating for home. Finally, the school day was over. It was her turn today to make dinner (or attempt to, at least), something she actually looked forward to. She closed her eyes wistfully and unwillingly Syaoran's cool brown eyes entered her mind... and how beautiful they looked...

"Hooeeeeeeeeee!!!" she snapped out of her daydream and screamed as she skated straight into the awaiting arms of Syaoran. "Oh god! I am so sorry, Li-kun!"

He laughed and held the stumbling Sakura by her arm. "It's okay, I kind of figured I should catch you; you were skating around with your eyes closed!"

'He caught me! It's like a dream!' she thought, her eyes sparkling. "Wow... I was just... thinking... I... you... I-I gotta go," she said sheepishly, picking up her fallen bag and steadying herself. "I'm sorry about that, see you later, Syaoran!" she shouted as she skated off, feeling her face turn red. "I can't believe it... it's Tomoyo's boyfriend, I've gotta get a hold of myself!" she scolded herself.

As she skated past the park, she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Sakura, help!"

"Tomoyo?" She skated into the park, and found herself face to face with a odd looking girl. Tomoyo was on the floor beside her, looking fearful.

"It's the fight card... and I just lost," she said, tears in her eyes.

The girl had a smirk on her face, and looked at her with disdain. It motioned for her to get up again.

"I can't do it Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Come on, Tomoyo, use your cards! You can do this, you HAVE to do this!" Sakura said, helping her up.

"No, I need Syaoran."

**x**.o.**x**.o.**x**.o.**x**.o.**x**.o.

Syaoran watched as she left, feeling a sort of emptiness. "Tomoyo's sister is... strange." He shook his head and smiled to himself. Time to pick up Tomoyo... today, they were having dinner at her house. He heard the familiar tone of his cell phone and dug into his bag to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran, come quick! To the park, there's trouble!"

"What is it, Tomoyo?"

"A card!" with that, she hung up.

Syaoran broke into a run and headed for the park. He found Tomoyo dodging several attacks and quickly ran in front of her, blocking himself from the girl's attacks. The girl quickly countered and kicked him ten feet away and he landed with a thump.

"Ohh.. that's gonna hurt..."

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo quickly ran over and hugged him. "I think it's crazy!"

Sakura laughed at her sister's outburst. "Come on Tomoyo, use your cards! Syaoran can't do that for you!"

"Ok, ok you're right. Water!" (Lets juts imagine there's no chant 'cause its long and I don't remember it). However, it had no effect on the fight card.

"Ok... snow!" The Fight was temporarily buried under a pile of snow, but instead of being stumped, it jumped out of the pile and kicked Tomoyo from under her feet, making her fall on her behind.

"Oof! Alright... I've had it! Windy!" The fight once again resisted her attempts and charged at Tomoyo, ready to throw a punch.

"No!" Sakura jumped in front Tomoyo and tripped Fight. The card was only surprised for a moment, and retaliated by going after Sakura, who expertly flipped out the way, only to land on Syaoran.

"Oww!"

"Sorry!!" She attempted to kick Fight, but it was barely phased, and knocked both Tomoyo and Sakura into the water. Pleased with herself, she jumped into the water and disappeared.

"Tomoyo!! Sakura!!" Syaoran ran to the water and jumped in, swimming until he had a hold of them both. Sakura was dazed, and slowly swam back; Tomoyo was completely unconcious.

"Is she ok, Syaoran?" Sakura asked him, breathing heavily.

"She'll be ok I think... let's take her back to your house," he replied, holding her close. "This was a complete disaster..."

"I know... she'll get it next time."

"For her sake, I hope she does," Syaoran replied sadly.

"What... what do you mean?"

"Come on Sakura, you know she wasn't meant to be the Card Captor. I only let her keep the position because I was in love with her... I let my feelings get in the way, and now its affecting her."

Sakura stared at him sadly. "You did what you thought was right."

He moved the locks out of Tomoyo's eyes, and sighed. "She's getting cold, let's hurry."

Well for one thing, I know its been forever since I've been writing, so I hope this wasn't too terrible. Please review and let me know how you think it could be better!


End file.
